Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, telephones, and the like, allow people to communicate via telephone, teleconferencing, videoconferencing, etc. It may be advantageous to record the content of these sessions for evaluation, analysis, review, archival, etc. For example, meetings may be recorded with an audio or videotape for review at a later time, or call centers may record communications between call center employees and customers to evaluate performance of the call center employees, or to assess customer satisfaction of the customers. In some instances there is a mix of different media that is used (i.e., a conference call where the presenters speak throughout the call, but also share Power point applications o the rest of the attendees.
The content of the sessions can be logged in a variety of ways including writing minutes of the session, recording a session via a tape recorder, video recorder, etc. Transcripts of the sessions can be produced by voice recognition software or even by transcription of voice to written form. Once transcribed into written form (i.e., a document), users can add additional content to the sessions by adding annotations to the document.